1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the specific filed of mail processing. More particularly it relates to a print mechanism enabling the user of a postage meter ("franking machine") to select a particular carrier for mail and enabling the carrier to be recognized from the franking imprints applied to an article of mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far as we know, the sate of the art does not include any selection means enabling an operator to identify the carrier by means of the franking imprints printed on an article of mail, other than by allocating a particular postage meter to each carrier or shipping service.